His heir
by WannaBeArtFashionWriting
Summary: She stood there waiting for her king to come back. When he does it turns out it isn't her king, but an heir of his. For some reason this upsets her until she learns about what he went through without her. Or at least what she imagines. I don't know what to rate this it's not bad or anything hmm


Of course I don't own the characters! Silly goose's it wouldn't be as good if I owned them. Bridge to Terabithia is written by Katherine Paterson. Watch the movie as well I think it's pretty good. Also if you see any spelling and grammar mistakes tell me please just don't be overly rude about it please. Thank you please enjoy! I hope it's not a jumbled mess sometimes my brain goes ahead of my fingers!

His heir

She stood there waiting for her king to come back. When he does it turns out it isn't her king, but an heir of his. For some reason this upsets her until she learns about what he went through without her.

Leslie's pov:

I stared out of our tree house our palace waiting for his familiar figure to show up. It seemed like years since he's been here with me. I don't know truly since time is at a stand still here. My eyes narrowed as I tried to get a clearer view of the bridge he made for us. It was nice. Not as nice as our rope, but it seems to have disappeared since the last time I came here. A shape appeared on the bridge and looked boyish. I couldn't help, but smile and hurry down the tree. Jesse's back! The king's back! My king's back! I ran towards the bridge.

"Jesse!-"

I stopped. There stood a boy. He looked a lot like Jess... But his hair was to dark his eyes to light... How could this be? Where's my Jesse?... I narrowed my eyes at the intruder.

"How dare you enter here! Where's Jesse where's the king!"

"The king?... Grandpa Jess was never a king..."

Grandpa? I glared at him. "Jesse can't be a grandpa he's only in the fifth grade with me!"

"Fifth grade! I'm in fifth grade!"

"Don't lie to me you imposter! Bring me Jesse bring me him now!"

"But he's in the hospital..."

"H-hospital! Why!" I started to run towards the bridge.

Jess oh god no! I need to see him! I ran and then hit something. I blinked and nothing was there. What's going on. I put my hands in front of me and they hit something.

"No... NO! I need to get to Jesse!" I banged my balled up fists against the force tears coming to my eyes..

I couldn't go see him... I don't understand..

"I need to be there... I'm his best friend don't do this to me Terabithia!"

"Terabithia? Like the place in grandpa's stories?"

"Stories?"

"Yah! He'd tell us about when he was my age the adventures he went on with his friend Leslie! He even has paintings about the place!"

"... I'm Leslie..."

"How? Mom said grandpa told her Leslie died when the rope broke..."

The rope broke?... Wait I'm DEAD! Wait.. AND JESSE DIDN'T EVEN BOTHER TO COME AND TELL ME HE GOT MARRIED! I clutched my head. Oh lord... How long ago?

"How long ago did I die?"

"About seventy years ago."

"SEVENTY YEARS!"

"Yah..."

"He hasn't visited me in seventy years..."

I teared up. Why... My Jesse he was mine... I was his... I looked over at the boy and he was digging out a picture and held it up. He pointed at the people.

"That's grandpa Jesse when he was about twenty-five, that's granny Isabelle they've been divorced a while like fifty-three years, that's my mom Anna and my aunt Leslie grandpa named her after well apparently you."

I looked at the picture. Jesse looked so grown up and some what sad.. I touched it.

"So you're Jesse's grandson? What's your name?"

"Aaron.."

I smiled,"You look a lot like Jesse."

He turned red, "Mom says that a lot..."

"Well it's true..."

I looked at him. He did look like Jesse.

"So why is Jesse in the hospital?..."

"Mom won't tell me... But I think it's from being alone all this time. He and my grandma divorced only after two years due to stuff I don't know..."

"Oh."

I looked at the sky. Something kinda bothered me.

"Can... Can you tell me about Jesse?..."

"Sure!" Aaron said with a wide smile.

"Mom tells me he's an artist he has many drawings from when he was younger to now and I love all of them! He told me to never ever try to drink my problems away because it creates more... I remember him going on and on about you... -"

I sat there listening and thinking while he went on and on. So he drank a lot... Oh Jesse...

"I remember him saying 'I didn't know til it was too late but I truly did love Leslie. A kind of love you don't know until you're old enough to understand it. She was my best friend my everything when I lost her I lost part of myself...'-" I smiled a bit at this and wiped my eyes.

Jesse loved me... Wait he still does?... Is that why?

"That's why granny left him. She was angry and said he didn't love her. He did, but you know how things go they weren't ment to be."

"Yah..." I looked at him and smiled."Hey follow me..."

"Why?"

I got up, "You'll see."

I led him to the tree house and had him stay at the bottom. I looked around till I found an old drawing. It was of me, P.T. and Jesse. I smiled and put a note on the bottom and got out of the tree house.. I gave the drawing to Aaron.

"Can... Can you give this to Jesse? It'd mean a lot to me if you could..."

"Sure!"

He ran towards the bridge. I smiled and waved good-bye. I watched him leave. I wiped my eyes one more time.

Jesse POV:

I felt ill. Something was happening and something else was about to happen. I coughed and looked out the window. The pills didn't work... For gods sake I've been pretty much alone seventy years what else do I need to do! I just want to die and join Leslie... God I miss her. I miss her...

"Grandpa grandpa!" Aaron said running into the room.

I looked up and smiled weakly, "Hey-"

I blinked as he shoved something into my arms, "Look what I got!"

I looked down and frowned a bit. How did he get this? A note was stuck on the bottom. I grabbed it.

_'Jess! You're so in trouble seventy years avoiding here! Getting married, having kids, AND NOT TELLING ME! I'm your best friend for hoot and hollers sake! But your grandson told me he looks so much like you I thought he was you at first. Thought you could get away with it! Come visit one last time if you can you brat. I miss you and what is Terabithia without its king. If not oh well... It'd be nice to see you one last time my king..._

_~Love Leslie'_

I froze. Leslie... I looked at Aaron.

"You went to Terabithia?... I told you not to go there..."

"But... It was like a pull grandpa..."

I sighed and tucked the note in my pocket... Well then I need to go.

"Well then since you know your way there I need your help. I want to go back..."

"But-"

"No buts..."

"Okay grandpa..."

He helped me up and we snuck out of the hospital. I followed him to the bridge. I took a deep breath as we crossed. My heart was going wild. Leslie... I heard footfalls and looked over and could see the familiar bobbing hair.

"Jesse!"

"Leslie.."

My breath was taken away before I smiled a big smile, "Leslie!"

She hugged me and I hugged back. She looked up at me a hug smile on her face. She looked exactly as I remember her... I moved some hair out of her face and I felt her lean into the touch a bit.

"I missed you Jesse..."

"I missed you as well Leslie..."

She smiled a bit more. A ripple could be felt and I saw her change. She looked older and I heard a gasp.

"Grandpa you look younger!"

I looked down and realised I looked like I did when I was twenty-five... How?

"Magic." Leslie said with a wicked smile.

I laughed and hugged her some more, "God I missed you."

"I know..." She hugged back, "You know you have to catch up. You know MARRIED and GRANDCHILDREN."

I laughed a bit, "Okay okay I'm sorry."

"You better be!" She said teasing and buried her face in my chest.

I smiled and looked at Aaron, "Can you bring my paintings and stuff here?"

He nodded and was about to take off, "Wait. Don't tell your mom or aunt. Okay? I'm gonna have you do some other things with your siblings after the paintings..."

"Okay grandpa!" Aaron nodded and took off.

"What are you gonna do?" Leslie said raising an eyebrow.

"Doing what I should have done all those years ago... Staying with you."

"But-"

"No buts I lost you once! I'm not losing you again!"

"You wouldn't lose me..."

I laughed and kissed her cheek, "Anyway... What's wrong with improving the tree house making it into a full house and staying here..."

She smiled,"Nothing..."

"I'm never leaving you again..."

"Never ever?"

"Never ever."

- The end


End file.
